thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessi Vara
Introduction Jessi Vara was a former mechanic and tow driver for Street Dreams. Biography Jessi was a 23 year-old woman living in Los Santos. She was immediately recognizable because of her unique blue-green or blue-purple hair. She dreamt of owning the coffee shop Cool Beans one day and planned to run the neighboring bagel shop next door out of business with it. Relationship with Mike Lemonade While Jessi was drunk on moonshine, Mike Lemonade took a liking to her. The two hung out and went to a nearby beach. During that time, Mike made several moves to Jessi, including kissing her shoe. In reality, Jessi is not really interested in Mike, other than being friends. As a result of this, Mike started telling people that he and Jessi are in a relationship, which Jessi did not appreciate. Looking to set the record straight, Jessi agreed to go on a date with Mike, with the intent of letting him know that she just wants to be friends. During the date, the two exchanged questions, which included Jessi asking what Mike would do if things didn't work out, which he refused to answer. On the other hand, Mike also asked Jessi a variety of questions, including whether she likes scorpions, or whether she has someone that she considers a "dickhater". Further into the night, when Jessi took Mike's motorcycle to drive into a cliffside mansion, Mike asked Jessi whether they should look for an apartment together. This proved to be the last straw that solidified Jessi's decision to not take things any further. Mike seems to be moving in too fast, seeing as they are not even in a relationship yet. Upon arriving at the mansion, Jessi told Mike that they are better off as friends. Mike walks out of the conversation, only to abruptly turned around and tell Jessi that he is "friend zoning" her. Relationship with Mav Doretto After her short relationship with Mike Lemonade, she needed a ride from the mansion and called Mav. Mav came and picked her up in his 2018 Nissan GTR, and drove her to the parking lot. After that, she went to go get a repair at Street Dreams and Mav says he hates the color of her bike and changes it. There, Mav, Jessi and Maxine Devereux talked about Mike and his past such as hitting Sylvana Songweaver with brass knuckles, hitting Skyler Rose with a baseball bat and punching Isabelle Knight. Moreover, they started talking about ice cream, tea, and coffee. Lastly, Mav and Jessi went to get weed and takeout to get high on the beach. Further into the night, they went dancing with SecuroServ and a few others around the city. Eventually ending up at the Los Santos Police Department on Mission Row. It started out as a protest then morphed into a dance-off between the State Troopers and civilians. Mav then started teaching her how to sell weed and where to get it. She started selling weed with 101 as a group and started learning the ins and outs of a criminal lifestyle. She also started learning how to become a tow driver and Mechanic for Street Dreams. On March 25th, Mav broke up with Jessi and she left town but returned. They then got into a fist fight and Mav knocked her out. Then, He put her in his trunk and got her revived by the "vet" or underground doctor. Since then, despite their previous verbal and violent conflicts, they have had very few fights and Mav has been more tolerable of her criminal inexperience. Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters